


Coming Home

by Highflyer



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV), Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highflyer/pseuds/Highflyer
Summary: Frank Hardy returns home after a hard case.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A big Thank You to Kelsey (Mrs Ren) for helping BETA my oneshot.

The young, vivacious blonde sat in her home office reading Bayport times. Her article had made first page again and she smiled, feeling proud that her hard work had paid off. She wore nothing except her soft pink satin nightgown and robe. The morning sun shined behind her and accentuated the glow of her golden hair. She patiently stirred her English breakfast tea, the spoon making a rhythmic sound.

The dark haired young man leaned against her office door, his dark eyes watching her until she felt his gaze.

“Mister Hardy,” she greeted before standing up and leaning her hip against the table.

“Missus Hardy,” he returned the greeting and walked towards her, stopping right in front of her.

They stood there silently for a few moments just staring at each other. Callie tossed the newspaper aside and propelled herself at her husband and hugged him tightly, breathing in deeply.

Frank put his arms around her and embraced her just as enthusiastically. The world was right again.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered into her hair in a low husky tone.

“I’ve missed you more,” she whispered back seductively.

Frank had just returned from a case abroad. They had gone three months without seeing one another. Callie pulled back and placed her hands to frame his face and check for bruises and cuts. He smiled down at her, removed her hands from his face and kissed her knuckles.

“I’m fine,” he assured her.

“I’m well within my rights to worry about you,” she teased.

“Yes, my darling.”

He locked his gaze into those beautiful, large, honey brown eyes and moved his hands along her sides until they rested on her waist. He could feel the warmth of her body through her satin nightgown and felt a stirring inside of him. Frank leaned down and pressed his lips to her, his tongue swiping along her bottom lip to part her lips, and deepen the kiss. He was just beginning to lose himself in the intoxicating give and take of the kiss when Callie pulled back and startled him. 

“What’s the hurry? You just got home,” she said and slowly removed her robe, letting it fall to the floor. The nightgown left nothing to imagination.

Frank felt his heart pounding and reached out for her again, but Callie put her hand on his chest to stop him. 

“What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t ask about your trip while offering you refreshments? You must be tired and in need of some rest,” she said, raising an eyebrow suggestively

“I haven’t seen my wife in three months.” Frank hissed. “What I need is to touch her and show just how much I missed her.” 

His hands moved, one hand holding the back of her neck as he leaned down again to give her a searing kiss; with his other hand, he slowly pushed down the straps of her nightgown. His fingers trailed a hot blaze down her body as he tweaked her nipples until Callie moaned. He bent down and put his mouth on the hardened nub and suckled. His fingers reached down and massaged the sensitive area in small gentle motions. 

“Frank,” Callie gasped. 

Frank smiled devilishly and nibbled her earlobe. “Do you want me to stop and tell you about my trip?” He whispered.

“N-no,” Callie whimpered as his ministrations grew faster and her body shuddered, signaling the onset of her orgasm.

His free hand grasped her chin roughly and he growled at her, “Look at me Callie.”

Callie’s eyes flew open and her mouth opened in a silent scream as waves of pleasure washed over her body and her ears rang. She had little time to recover before Frank suddenly thrusted into her. Callie's moan was breathless as she slowly adjusted to the size of her husband. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders as he slid his forearms behind her legs, lifting her to wrap her legs around his hips. She clung onto her husband for dear life as he placed his waist through her hips and used his arms to pull her up. Frank gripped her hips tightly as he slowly and tantalizingly made love to her.

With each thrust, Callie let out a shaky sigh and a soft moan of pleasure. Her husband let out an occasional groan as well and her body shuddered at the sound of it.

“Frank,”she snapped.

“Hm?”

“Harder,” she commanded. “We’ll have time for this later.”

He stopped mid-stroke and she could feel his erection throbbing inside her. He pulled out and lowered her to her feet.

“Bend over your desk,” Frank commanded in a low, serious tone. 

She could feel his gaze upon her as she moved to her desk and bent over. He approached her very slowly, making her suffer in anticipation and pressed his body against hers as he folded on top of her pinning her body to the desk with his own as he threaded his slender fingers through her own.

His lips grazed her neck and his breath was hot on the shell of her ear. Callie rocked against him, desperate for friction and relief as he began sucking on the sensitive lobe. He chuckled darkly and nipped her neck.

“What do you want Callie?” His voice was low, sexy it sent shivers through Callie.

“You Frank, you” She panted.

“And what would you like me to do Callie?” He rubbed his hardened member against her.

“I want you inside me, Frank,” she grumbled in frustration. She clenched her teeth when she answered him.

Frank smirked. He loved this powerplay. He slipped inside her and started pounding her mercilessly. Each stroke sent chills down her spine and there was nowhere else she would rather be at this very moment.

She cried out his name and heard Frank hiss in pleasure as he began to thrust harder and faster. 

Callie felt a breeze on her back as he stood up and roughly pulled her hair. Her slit clenched around him and she saw stars as her orgasm approached. She was suddenly flipped over and found herself looking into Frank’s deep enigmatic dark eyes.

“I want to watch,” he explained as he entered her again and continued pounding into her.

A slight pulsing started at her core as she closed her eyes and felt it spread slowly towards her stomach and then her chest. She started gasping for breath as the pulsing started to become more incessant and her entire body tensed as it shuddered with pleasure.

“FRANK!” she screamed and opened her eyes wide as her back arched beautifully. She clutched the edge of her desk tightly until her knuckles grew white. Frank kissed her neck deeply and gradually slowed down. She relaxed and felt as if she could melt off the table as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Callie met Frank’s eyes and shined him a sweet smile which then turned into a wicked smirk.

She pushed him onto the armchair and then straddled him rocking slowly. Frank groaned, every nerve on his body on fire. Her hands roamed everywhere on his body and the two of them moaned in pleasure together as she stayed there for a few heartbeats before grinding on him.

“I love you,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“I love you too,” he whispered back with his mouth on her breast. Then he sat up to kiss her mouth with his hands moving down to grip her hard and pull her to him harder.

Callie shrieked as orgasm hit her at the same time Frank let out a cry as he came inside her. She continued to ride him and ignored his weak protests to stop, then grinned mischievously as he held her tight and she could no longer move.

They were both panting when Callie slid off him and went to retrieve her robe. She turned to find him smiling softly at her. 

“What?” Callie wanted to know.

“Now this is what I call welcoming. Catch your breath sweetheart as I am only just getting started.”


End file.
